coopandcamiasktheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Season 2 is the second season of the Disney Channel series, Coop and Cami Ask the World. It was announced on January 25, 2019'Coop & Cami Ask The World' Renewed For Season 2 By Disney Channel, Deadline, January 25, 2019.. Filming began on April 18, 2019. https://www.instagram.com/p/BwZ-Y-2ny8k/ It premiered on October 5, 2019. The season was ordered and will consist of 31 episodes. Synopsis Continue to follow Cooper (Coop) and Cameron (Cami) Wrather, two middle school siblings who co-host Coop’s live web show, “Would You Wrather.” With the help of their little brother Ollie and Coop’s quirky and loyal best friend Fred, the duo crowdsources opinions from the show’s followers (aka Wratherheads) to help them solve problems—both mundane and madcap. Every day is an adventure in the Wrather’s hectic household, which also includes their older sister Charlotte and mom, Jenna Based in North Plains, a suburb of Minnesota, the Wrathers are a tight-knit family still figuring life out after the passing of their patriarch, Eric Wrather. Jenna, who is balancing life as a single mother of four children while working as a real estate agent, tries to encourage her kids’ creativity while also setting appropriate boundaries and guidelines for Coop and Cami’s innovative livestream show. Their high-spirited older sister Charlotte often steps up to help their mom wrangle their rambunctious little brother, Ollie. The brother and sister duo make the perfect team. Coop, an eternal optimist who always believes everything will work out, and Cami, a resourceful and less spontaneous type, always finds a way to come together for the sake of their devoted Wratherheads and their family. No matter the situation, the siblings—and honorary family member Fred—take on adolescence and everyday family situations with humor and heart. Cast Main Cast *Dakota Lotus as Cooper Wrather *Ruby Rose Turner as Cameron Wrather *Olivia Sanabia as Charlotte Wrather *Albert Tsai as Fred *Paxton Booth as Ollie Wrather *Rebecca Metz as Jenna Wrather Recurring Cast *Gabriella Graves as Delaware *Ciara Riley Wilson as Tara *Kevin Daniels as Principal Walker *Jayden Bartels as Peyton *Tessa Espinola as Pam *Victoria Lopez as Deb *Ian Grey as Malcolm *Gianni DeCenzo as Caleb Williger *Trinitee Stokes as Neve *Benjamin Schrader as Mr. Kramsky *Gus De St. Jeor as Jonathan Dixon Episodes Confirmed dates These are episodes that have confirmed titles and dates. #10/05/19 - Would You Wrather Catch an Evil Bunny? (205) #10/12/19 - Would You Wrather Sing or Fly? (201) #10/19/19 - Would You Wrather Be the Weakest Link? (202) #10/26/19 - Would You Wrather Get a Selfie? (204) #11/02/19 - Would You Wrather Have a Frozen Phone? (206) #11/09/19 - Would You Wrather Get High Honors? (209) #11/16/19 - Would You Wrather Be Caught in the Middle? (210) #11/23/19 - Would You Wrather Live in an Igloo? (208) #12/07/19 - Would You Wrather Lose Your Presents? (207) #03/??/20 - TBA Unconfirmed dates These are episodes that have been confirmed, but the airdate is unknown. *Would You Wrather Have a Snow Day? (203) *Would You Wrather Watch a Ferret? (211) *Would You Wrather Take a Dive? (212) *Would You Wrather Have a World Record? (213) *Would You Wrather Turn 13? (214) *Would You Wrather Trash a Friend? (215) *Would You Wrather Have Mom Bust You Out? (216) *Would You Wrather Be the Wagners? (217) *Would You Wrather Live With Kramsky? (218) *Would You Wrather Skate Circles Around Your Sister? (219) *Would You Wrather Have a Pig in a Cowboy Hat? (220) *Would You Wrather Move? (221) *Would You Wrather Lose Your Bestie? (222) *Would You Wrather Have a Secret Admirer? (223) *Would You Wrather Say Goodbye? (224) *Would You Wrather Go to Prom? (225) *226 (226) *227 (227) *228 (228) *229 (229) *230 (230) *231 (231) Trivia *This is the second season of Coop and Cami Ask The World. *The season was announced on January 25, 2019, the same day Sydney to the Max premiered on Disney Channel. *The season premiered on October 5, 2019. *The season was announced while Season 1 was airing. *Production started on April 18, 2019. *According to the interview, the cast had with Just Jared Jr, Fred's sister will appear this season. http://www.justjaredjr.com/2019/09/06/coop-cami-ask-the-world-cast-dishes-about-upcoming-season-2/ *The Wrather family will sing according to Ruby Rose Turner (Cami Wrather). *Minty doesn't appear this season due to her actress being on Nickelodeon's All That. This is explained by Cami to be because Minty is currently attending boarding school. *There was originally going to be 21 episodes this season, but then it got extended ten episodes now equaling 31 episodes. *The show was on hiatus in January and February of 2020. References http://www.justjaredjr.com/2019/09/06/coop-cami-ask-the-world-cast-dishes-about-upcoming-season-2/ Category:Seasons Category:Season 2 Category:2019 Category:2020